


A mile of from Wizarding London

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Biker trope, need I say more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mile of from Wizarding London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/gifts).



There was a bar about a mile off from Wizarding London, it was muggle but it was loud and bright and a little bit trendy. Harry was drinking, safely away from the prying eyes of the Daily Prophet. He took a shot of whiskey and drowned the burn with a pint of beer. Blinking as he collected himself, he wiped away the excess dribbling down his chin with the back of his sleeve.  
Today had been a rough day. It’d been about two years since he’d been outed by the damn news rag. The whole farce had been public, including a Norwegian Quidditch Player and a public break up with Ginny.  
Harry sighed loudly at the memory and drank from his cup deeply.   
Today’s headline had read in big bold letters ‘HOLYHEAD HARPIES STAR CHASER TO WED PUDDLEMERE UNITED STAR KEEPER!’ The whole thing had left Harry on edge all day. Hence the drink.  
He’d been nursing his drink for about an hour, feeling to rotten to chase the buzz of alcohol like he’d originally planned. In hindsight he should have found somewhere further away from the Leaky. He probably should have gone somewhere not as packed. The first camera flash went off and Harry mistook it for the carlights of the traffic outside, after the next glimmer of camera flash his stomach fell and his fight or flight instinct took over. He panicked, there was only one exit, he couldn’t apparate out without breaking the statute of secrecy.  
A strong arm clutched at his elbow and he jerked it away, failing. “Shh, I’ll get you out of here Potter.” A familiar voice murmured in his ear and for that and the smell of leather overwhelming him, he let himself be lead.   
Potter. His rescuer had called him Potter. That voice, he knew it, that drawl. Kind of, it had changed somewhat. It was older maybe. He couldn’t help but helplessly whimper “Draco?” And wince at how pathetic he sounded.  
Draco Malfoy pushed them past the few muggles looking their way, mentioning some story about an international actor on holidays or something. He was more forceful with the wizards outside, thick glamours coating their wizarding cameras to look more muggle.   
“Fuck off!” Draco roared at them before pulling Harry by the arm and around the corner of the building.   
“Malfoy. What are you doing?”  
“Fuck,” Draco swore, ignoring Harry’s concerns. He threw a motorbike helmet at Harry and fiddled with his keys. “You’ll be wearing this then.” It wasn’t until Draco inserted the keys into the middle of the bikes dash that he realized just why he’d be wearing Draco’s helmet.  
“Malfoy look-”  
“Potter, we can’t apparate and unless you want to be page 2 tomorrow we have to go now!” Draco barked back, his fierceness strangely new and different to the kind he’d experienced in their youth.  
“But why-”  
“Is this really the time to be questioning my reasons?” Draco snapped once more, throwing the his leg around the big, settling himself into the seat, zipping up his leather jacket, looking damn fine in those jeans.  
Harry heard the rush of people behind him and gave no second thought as he threw a leg around Draco’s bike and shuffled up behind him.  
“The helmet Harry put the damn helmet on!” Draco spat as he started the engine. The motorbike thrumming to life underneath him.  
Harry pulled the helmet on as quick as he could before Draco pulled Harry’s arms around him, yelling over the purr of the motor “Hold on tight!”  
Draco edged them out of the alleyway slowly before streaking past the reporters and making a shockingly (possibly illegal) turn onto the laneway.   
As they increased their speed Harry couldn’t help feel like they were flying. It was Malfoy and Potter after the snitch all over again, except there was leather involved, and the roar of an engine humming vibrations between his thighs, he had fit himself close behind Draco and may or may not be close enough to feel him out. To know that he grew up well, these past few years. Traffic is busy and the city is alive with lights and shadow and Draco seems to be zipping them around.   
The take a red light abruptly and Harry all but grinds into Draco’s back as the force of stopping takes him. Harry is half hard and Draco’s hair glows red under the stop light.   
“Fuck,” Draco swears. Harry has no idea why. Where they being followed still, he looks back and finds the street clean from reporters. Maybe he didn’t like getting caught at the lights. If Harry had a bike like this, he’d be flying down every highway he could find at top speed.   
They get going again, and Harry clings onto Draco’s leather jacket tight. It reminds him of a pair of hands around his own body and the flare of fiendfyre and suddenly Harry feels too hot, and all he can think of is feeling those arms around him again but for all too different reasons. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the bike ride. Maybe motorbikes are aphrodisiacs. He chuckles to himself stupidly.  
As soon as they hit a larger road, Malfoy really lets go, going faster than Harry realized they could. He wants to whoop, wants to yell out into the wind as the air rushes into his lungs filling him up with air and excitement. He leans forward into Draco, keen to watch all that he can watch, keen to lean into any turns they may take.   
Harry knows that at some point he started grinding into Draco and maybe at one point it was to gain purchase on the back of the motorbike’s seat. Harry knows that at some point it stopped being about the seat and about how it felt to rub himself against Draco, Draco who not only looked good in his jeans but at some point during their personal hiatus figured out how to gel his hair so that he looked like a pale blonde sex god instead of a 90s boy band wannabe.   
Harry was hard. He was so hard for Draco, he was grinding into him freely. Draco saved him from the press and here he was rewarding him by molesting his back. His mind cooled at that thought. Draco was straight. Draco- Draco was going to hex his dick off when they got to wherever they were going.  
As if in answer to the sudden question in his head Draco pulled up into a car garage, located on the first level of an small apartment complex. He pulled into a carspot near the elevator and stopped the engine. The noise leaving an awkward silence in its wake.   
“Ugh, where are we?” Harry tried.  
“Just!” Draco began, hands still on the handlebars of his bike, unmoving, not even looking at Harry. Harry knew he was in trouble. “Just give me a minute okay?”  
Harry said nothing, confused.  
“I’m in number three, here, you can head in if you want, I’ll make tea when I’m done here, if you like. “ Draco panted, pulling the keys out with one hand, offering them to Harry’s hands which were still wrapped around his middle.   
Harry fumbled with the keys and found Draco’s cock instead. The keys fell to the floor. He moaned at Harry’s touch albeit involuntarily. Harry meanwhile felt all breath escape him.   
“Draco-”  
“Just go!” Draco cried out. “Go!”  
“Draco.” Harry breathed, palming at the erection burgeoning through Draco’s jeans. “You kinda rescued me back there.”  
“Potter,” Draco winced not ready for an interrogation in his state. “I just-”  
Harry felt emboldened by Draco’s nervousness and by his own arousal, “I should thank you, you know.” He whispered into Draco’s exposed ear still palming through at Draco’s cock. He ground into Draco’s back and felt him sigh in response.   
“Do you know how difficult it is to drive a motorbike Potter, thinking I’ve gone insane? Imagining that you’re riding my ass, imagining- ohh!” Draco cried out as Harry took Draco’s earlobe into his mouth sucking on it, pressing again with his own erection into his back. Harry fumbled with Draco’s buttons, making neither heads or tails of it with the bulky jacket on.  
“Take this off,” Harry half ordered.  
Draco complied.  
Harry nervously got up off the bike as Draco undid his jacket, moving around him and his flailing arms as he did so, as to seat himself in Draco’s lap.   
“Oh fuck me!” Harry swore, underneath the leather jacket, which had seemed unnecessarily bulky at the time, was Draco in all his glory. Underneath a simple white tee with a scandalous v neck, Draco was covered in tattoos. Harry absorbed everything in, the teasing edge of a tattoo sleeve at his neck, flowing down his arm, interwoven with the faded remnants of his Dark Mark, down to his wrists which for some reason seemed highly alluring. Draco may have always been slender but he had grown into it, his shoulders though slight not without the curve of strong muscles.  
“That can be arranged,” Draco smirked, bringing Harry back to the present moment. “Like what you see then?” Draco seemed only slightly doubtful as he asked but Harry only managed a whimpered nod and that was all he needed.  
Draco kissed him hard, with all the fury of their former years, plastered with lust and need and want. The soft pink lips, only a little wind-chapped pressed against his and moved against Harry’s in a way that left him feeling like he was about to be devoured. “Oh fuck!” Harry cried between breathes as Draco ground his hips into Harry’s, being able to do so at this angle.  
“Yes, Harry fuck!” Draco fumbled for their buttons, unsure if he should unbutton Harry’s pants or his own first.  
Harry withdrew his wand and flicked deftly, all his clothes magicking themselves in a heap on the floor. He felt oddly exposed for a moment but ignored the feeling in pursuit of Draco’s cock. They both impatiently fumbled, their want too much, Harry gave another deft flick and soon Draco’s denims were alongside his own on the floor.   
They gasped into each other’s their cocks met before their lips could, the satisfying touch of their erections rubbing together to blissful to ignore. Draco pulled Harry down by the neck, kissing him harder, nibbling his lips, exploring him with his tongue. Draco mumbled a spell, leaving the motorbike magically upright, so he could focus on holding Harry’s neck with both hands, touching it, caressing it, leaving a trail of open mouth kissed down its expanse, down his jawline and around the bob of his adam's apple, along the strained line left by the backward tilt Harry had craned his neck, frotting against him shamelessly as he did so.   
Harry was breathing hard, he didn’t know how he got so naked so fast, he was miserable an hour ago and now his body was on fire and his cock felt like singing! Draco’s hands were claiming him, holding him with confidence and power and it all felt arousing and overwhelming and Merlin he was not going to last like this. “Draco, Draco-” He tried to beg, he wanted to feel that gorgeous cock inside him, fill him open him up and own him.   
“Harry, Harry, Harry…” Draco murmured in response, his cool grey eyes flickering over his face intensely for a moment before crashing their lips together again messily.   
“Fuck me Malfoy! Please!” Harry demanded, proving more to himself that he could infact get the words out than anything.   
“Gods yes, Harry yes!” Draco growled in a low tone. “Yes anything Harry yes!”  
He whispered a wandless spell, coating his hands in lubricant before exploring Harry’s asshole with one finger. Harry was impressed with the magic, strangely, feeling the tingle of Draco’s magic ripple through him as soon as the lubricant touched his puckered hole. Harry reached back awkwardly, holding onto the handlebars for grip.   
Draco was fisting Harry’s cock in one hand as he fingered him with the other, inserting the second finger with carefully. It was glorious and wonderful and Draco’s fingers felt rough in a good way that Harry couldn’t describe. His whole body felt too alive tonight, the adrenaline from the ride probably hadn’t left his system yet.   
“Just do it. Please, I can’t wait any longer please!”  
“But it’s just two fingers Harry!” Draco exclaimed, lust obvious in his exasperated tone.  
“Fuck me Draco, do it now and do it rough. I want you. I want you so bad!” Harry whined, he was not one to beg. Harry can in fact not remember the last time he begged for anything, especially this badly. He found he didn’t care. Something triggered in Draco’s gaze and sprung him into action, readjusting himself on the bike, pulling Harry closer to him, lining himself up and pushing his head up against Harry’s entrance without warning.   
Harry loved it.  
Draco hissed a little at the tightness as he first got his head through, “Fuck Harry really? Gods!” He cried, arching his back as he pushed himself forward.  
“Ah fuck Draco yes!” Harry almost yelled, the echo of his cries bouncing off the garage walls. “Oh yes, like that!” Harry burned, it hurt and he loved it. Maybe he was a masochist, he didn’t care, Draco was hurting him in all the good ways and he felt as inch by inch he was being filled fuller than he ever had before. “I never-” Harry began, meaning to exclaim something pointless about how big Draco was but found he couldn’t as Draco seated himself all the way in with a final and forceful last push in.   
“Oh yes.” Harry whispered laying back against the bike, allowing himself a moment to relax into it, so feel all of Draco within him, bathe himself in this feeling, so open and yet so full.  
“Harry!” Draco warned lowly, causing him open his eyes suddenly.   
Draco gripped Harry’s hips as he pulled back an inch and forced himself back in again. “Harry!” He warned again, almost growling this time. He pulled back more and forced himself in harder this time. “Harry, I swear!” He pulled back and pounded into him again. “Fuck!” Draco conceded and his words were lost into the slap of skin against skin, as he withdrew and slammed back into Harry’s quivering opening again and again.   
Harry felt dizzy with sensation, his heart hammering, his cock aching for attention and for release.   
Draco was sweating with exertion by the time he hit Harry’s prostate and the cry Harry gave nearly made Draco lose it right there. “You have no idea what you do to me!” Draco moaned, pulling Harry’s legs up higher. “What you’ve always done to me, Gods Harry!”   
Draco bit into Harry’s calf, lightly trying to stave of his orgasm, pounding relentlessly into Harry, searching for his orgasm too.   
“Fist yourself for me Harry. You are going to come with my dick up your arse if it’s the last thing I do!” Draco grunted, sweat coating his white shirt deliciously.   
Harry obeyed and wanked himself hard to the rythmn Draco had set for them. It was all that he was missing, and sent Harry right over the edge with a mighty below he was shooting his come all over Draco.   
Spurned on by Harry, Draco fucked harder, manically chasing his own high until he was shooting streams of come into Harry.  
At some point Draco lowered Harry’s legs and regrettably slid out of Harry, causing both to wince at the loss. Both breathing heavily, both covered in mess, they stayed there for a moment catching their breath.   
“I don’t think I’m ever going to look a motorbike the same way ever again!” Harry laughed, trying awkwardly to sit up, his arse to sore to manage, he slid back down.  
“I think I may have to get rid of it,” Draco mumbled.  
“What?” Harry cried, his chest heaving still.  
“Nothing!” Draco cried defensively, stepping up and off the bike, looking for his pants.  
“Sorry I tainted your fucking bike then!” Harry snapped after Draco continued to say nothing. “Fuck! I’ll buy you another one if you want, fuck Malfoy, I thought you were over this shit!”  
“Oh and suppose you are!” Draco glared at him with harsh eyes, awkwardly trying to pull his jeans over his boots which had remained on during.  
“You know I am! After the trails, when I gave you your wand back, I told you I understood what you went through, I was serious when I said we should be friends, when I thanked your that stuff at the Manor!” Harry was pulling his own clothes on now, feeling more exposed in half his gear than he did in none of it. “I suppose you thought that was all bullshit then, that I was being my usual Scarhead self? Fuck!” Harry rubbed his palms into his eyes, cursing to himself more than anything.  
Draco handed him his checkered shirt wordlessly, Harry snatched at it.  
“Don’t suppose you want that cup of tea then?” Draco gave a false smile and Harry glared right through it. “I know you meant it. I mean, I hoped you meant it.”  
“Then what the fuck was that all about?” Harry could not seem to calm himself down and he couldn’t place why.  
“It slipped out, I didn’t mean it.” Draco pulled on his jacket and spelled away the ‘mess’ they’d created.  
“Bullshit!”  
“Fuck Harry, I don’t want to do this. Can’t we just skip this part, have a cup of tea, part ways?” Draco tried beseechingly.  
“Is that what you want then?” Harry’s stomach flipped at his own question.  
Draco studied his face for a moment, his voice quivering out a small “No.”  
“What do you want Malfoy? Fuck! You can’t just fuck a guy like that and then not talk to them. I mean god Draco, I can barely stand and I think I can’t sit on anything either!”   
Draco smiled at him and it was a brilliant open sort of smile, one that showed all his teeth and crinkled the corners of his eyes into little lines, Harry’s heart skipped a beat almost at the sight of it.  
“Draco.”  
He paused, he considered Harry once more before dropping his head resolutely. “I’ve always wanted you. Kind of, really. Well. I hated you in a way but I was jealous in another and envious mostly but god I wanted you so bad at the same time. I still have the fucking scars that time you nearly killed me and fuck as you’re giving me my wand back all I want to do is kiss you senseless!” Draco laughed to himself, staring at the concrete ceiling as if a holy deity will save him now. “I convinced myself for the first year after the war that I was in love with you. And then the second year after I convinced myself I wasn’t. The third year, I just straight up wanted to punch that ginger bitch and your Norwegian lover…”  
“You asked me why I got you out of there. It was instinct I guess. You’ve saved me from worse you know, so why should I save you? Just- yeah…” Draco scratched his head, messing his hair up looking distractingly debauched, like he’d just had the best sex of his life and a hopeful part of Harry hoped he had. Harry watched as Draco took to the stairs and followed him like he’d follow him into the mouth of Hell if he’d ask.   
When they got to his door and Draco couldn’t deny his presence behind him anymore Harry gripped his hand, the one that had reached for the apartment doorknob. “You know, usually, when I thank someone, I usually give them head.”  
“What?” Draco’s miserable face threatened to smile.  
“I’m just saying, mind blowing sex is great and all but I’m not particularly done with you.” Harry rambled, inexplicably nervous. “I mean, that is if you aren’t done with me.”  
Draco smiled that wide open smile again before leaning into his doorway smugly, trying to be casual, looking a bit too handsome. “Done with you?”  
Harry hoped Draco got his meaning.  
Draco opened the door and stepped inside, Harry followed only to be thrown up against the nearest wall. Draco peppered his jaw and chin with kisses, soft dainty kisses. “Could never be done with you.” He whispered almost hoping Harry couldn’t hear him.   
“Good, cause I’m starting to feel like I could never be done with you either.” Draco laughed into Harry’s words, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s cheek tenderly, smiling, caressing, lovingly. “I mean, fuck, have you seen how hot you are with all those tattoos. Holy fuck your arse is amazing!” Harry rambled dramatically, his mouth silenced with more passionate kisses.


End file.
